


Two Graves

by poutingsliver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost Every Character Will Eventually Make Apperence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on Arrow, Basically Eventual Superhero Everyone, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Superhero Daenerys, Jon Is Not A Stark, Multi, Superhero Arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutingsliver/pseuds/poutingsliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself.</p>
<p>Ned Stark, the savior of Westeros, is dead. Grief filled Arya Stark disappears to the exotic lands of Essos only to return to Westeros two years later with a new found set of skills. Has she returned in time to save the city or is it to late? Will she get revenge for her father or will it tear her apart?<br/>Superhero! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Graves

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had to go back and re-write this piece of trash because I just binge watched Arrow. So here's take 2.

**Westeros Weekly**

_Lone Wolf Copycat ‘No One’ Brings Vigilantism Back To Westeros_

 

...

 

A shadow stands on the rooftop, looking down at the lights of Westeros. Down below cars and people pass by, life goes on.

 

The shadow moves swiftly from building to building, not looking back. It travels silently through the city, down back alleys and across rooftops.

 

It’s a long while before it reaches it’s destination, a beautiful manor in the private part of the city. The house is illiminated by lights even at this late hour.

 

The shadow approaches the back of the manor, carefully avoiding windows. An old willow tree stands close to the house, it’s branches reaching the desired window easily. The shadow has climbed this path many times.

 

It reaches the window with ease. Gracefully, the shadow climbs into the forgotten badroom.

 

The shadow nearly staggers back at the weight of the memories this room contains. It takes everything in, the still unmade sheets, the glow in the dark stars haphazardly placed along the wall and ceiling, the poor quality pictures pinned unevenly on a large corkboard, the papers strewn angrily across the floor, all of it and more nearly brings tears to the shadows eyes.

 

Two years and yet nobody had the heart to clean the room out.

 

The shadow knows there’s no time for that now.

 

It creeps carefully down the hallway until reaching the familiar double doors. Quietly opening them, the shadow heads carefully to the bookshelf. Running a gloved hand along the thick spines, the particular book only takes a moment to find. The hand lingers on the book for a few long seconds before carefully pulling it out, hidden carefully behind it is a tiny keyhole. The key around the shadows neck is a perfect fit, and so the shadow descends the spiral staircase, already having an idea as to what is waiting at the bottom.

 

When the shadow reaches the bottom it removes it’s hood revealing messily chopped hair, then it removes it’s eye mask, revealing the one and only Arya Stark.

 

Arya stares at what’s before her. She had thought it was true but knowing and thinking are two completely different things.

 

This hidden room was her father’s. Upon Ned's death each child was given a gift, to Robb his personal gun, to Sansa his mother’s engagement ring, to Bran his brother's journal, and to Rickon his father’s pocket watch. Arya was given a key that seemingly lead to nowhere, her siblings had shown her pity at receiving such an insignificant gift. For a while she had thought her gift was truly meaningless, but now, however late she was to discover it, she knew her gift was by far the most meaningful.

 

Her father was a great man. Once the chief of police and then the leader of Stark Industries, there was no doubt about his greatness, but Arya knew he harboured many secrets, and that the key would help her discover them all.

 

It all made sense to her now. When Jaime Lannister had taken her father’s position as the chief of police, corruption began to pollute Westeros. Not long after that a vigilante called ‘The Lone Wolf’ had appeared and he had begun to make Westeros great again.

 

Now Arya stood in this long since used room and in the centre a glass case contained The Lone Wolf’s signature costume. Arya couldn’t contain her grin at the thought that her father did this.

 

She hesitantly walked along the room. A whole wall was filled with newspaper clippings, of the Lone Wolf, of the Stark’s and the Lannister’s, and of every high profile criminal.

 

It’s been two years since her father died, and nearly two years since she abruptly left her family. She only returned because her realization of her father’s secret identity. Now she knows she needs to finish what her father started.

 

She has to save the city and find those responsible for her father’s death.

 

...

 

Arya was just a little girl laying in her bed as her father finished reading her a bedtime story.

 

Little Arya crinkled her eyebrow’s at the cut on her father’s face. He’d gotten it from work.

 

She pouted, “Why do you have to be the one to make Westeros better?”

 

Her father chuckled, “Because if I don’t who will?”

 

Arya paused to think about it.

 

At her father’s expectant look Arya shrugged, “No one.”

 

“That’s right,” Ned placed a kiss on Arya’s forehead, “If I don’t save this city, no one will.”


End file.
